I'm My Own Man
by Mark 61
Summary: Ash Campbell wins a tournament to get a TNA contract. He's willing to do anything to get to the top but can he live with himself as he gets there.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm My Own Man**

**MVP smiled as he joined Mike and Taz on commentary. "MVP we are about to a new full time roster member all thanks to you," Mike says. "Well Mike all thanks to me. The Gut Check was a good idea just flawed in the way it was executed. This is wrestling not American Idol," MVP says. "Well I was a judge for the old Gut Check but I'll be honest I like this tournament we have had some great matches," Taz says. Music starts to play. "The following is the finals of the Gut Check Tournament. The winner receives a contract with TNA Wrestling," Christy Hemme announces. "And they will have earned by out last eight other men," MVP says. A man in a mask appears on the ramp. "Introducing first from New York City Rubix," Christy says. "Of course we have Rubix in the past having worked on Impact a number of times but he's never made it to full time roster stays," Mike says. The music changes and out comes a man in long black tights with blue trim on the sides and for the waist band. "And his opponent from West Lynn Oregon Ash Campbell," Christy announces. "Well here comes you boy Mike," Taz mocks. "He's not my boy Taz I'm just still so impressed he managed to get this far even upsetting Chris Hero the man people thought was the favorite to win the whole thing," Mike says..**

**The referee is about to call for the bell when suddenly Austin Aries' music starts to play and Aries storms to the ring with a microphone in hand. "What the hell is this? We can make time for a vanilla midget and a nobody in a mask but we can't make time for the Greatest Man That Ever Lived. MVP you have made a lot of dumb calls since taking over but this is insane," Aries rants. MVP leaves the table goes to the ring and gets right in Aries face. "Aries I'm not going to let you ruin this for these two men…" Aries shoves MVP who shoves him right back. "Here we go again the boss getting into a fight with talent," Taz says as MVP and Aries fight up the ramp. Rubix and Campbell both watch. Suddenly Campbell chop blocks Rubix in the leg. "What the hell what that?" Tenay asks. The referee calls for the bell as Campbell stomps on the leg before setting it up for a cannon ball onto it. Campbell pulls Rubix to the center of the ring and locks on a single leg crab. "Come on Rubix tap," Campbell yells. The crowd is starting to boo. "These people may not like it but Ash Campbell is in the biggest match of his career. And I like this strategy take out the leg because a guy like Rubix he like to move around. We see him dive and fly you can't do that with a bad wheel," Taz says. Rubix gets the rope. Campbell won't break so the referee count 4. Campbell breaks. "Its not about the strategy Taz its about the fact he look such cheap shot," Mike says. Rubix stands but Campbell kicks him in the leg knocking him down. Campbell grabs the leg and drops down snapping it back with him.**

**Campbell rolls out of the ring and pulls Rubix over to the post and sets up to toss his bad leg into it. Suddenly Rubix kicks him off and and sends Campbell into the guard rail. Ash is stunned and walks around ring side. "Look out," Taz yells as Rubix hits a suicide dive. "Even with the bad leg Rubix can fly," Mike says. Rubix tosses Campbell back into the ring and follows. Arm drab by Rubix and than a second one and a third into the arm bar. Campbell scrambles and reverses into a wrist lock. Rubix flips free and gets another arm drag. German Suplex by Rubix with a bridge count of one count of two. Campbell kicks out and rolls to the floor. Baseball slide dropkick by Rubix sends Campbell tumbling ass over tea kettle onto the ramp. "Come on, "Rubix yells as the fans cheer. Ash climbs back onto the apron and the referee hold Rubix back. Campbell gets back in the ring and Rubix chops at him and than hits a step up enziquri. Cover by Rubix count of one count of two. Ash kicks at two. Both men are up and exchange chops and forearms. Rubix starts to get the better of it so Ash goes to the eyes and than chop blocks him again. "Watch the eyes," The referee warns. Shin break by Campbell before he ties up the legs. Campbell drops back to put more pressure on and than does it again. "Lets go Rubix… Campbell Sucks!" The fans chant. "Oh you people wants chants here one for you…. Your All Idiots…. Your all idiots!" Campbell yells drawing more boos.**

**Knee bar locked on by Campbell and he starts to grind his forearm into the eyes of Rubix. Rubix gets the ropes and again Campbell waits until four to break. Rubix stands up but is limping badly. Hard Muay Thai style leg kick by Campbell Rubix is down again. Figure four by Campbell. "Ask him ref," Campbell yells. "Rubix do you want quit?" Why that is going on Ash grabs the ropes for more leverage. Campbell lets go just before the referee can see him doing it. Rubix goes flat. Count of one count of two, Rubix sits back up. Again Campbell grabs the ropes and lets go before he is caught. Rubix starts to fight to reveres the hold and does. Campbell gets the ropes for a break. Campbell goes to whip Rubix into the ropes but its reversed. Superkick by Rubix but he can't follow up because of his leg. "Desperation move by Rubix," Mike says. Rubix finally covers count of one count of two, count of.. Campbell kicks out. Both men get up. Arm drag by Rubix and a second one. He pulls Campbell up. Campbell shoves Rubix into the referee. Low blow by Campbell. "No not this way," Mike says. Campbell with a jackknife pin as the referee recovers. Count of one count of two count of three. "The Winner Ash Campbell," Christy announces. The referee holds Campbell's hand up.**

**Ash rolls out of the ring and Christy is waiting to interview him. "Ash Campbell you just won…" Ash takes the microphone. "Tell you what Christy it's Ash "The Man" Campbell. Rubix don' feel bad you never had a chance your a loser," Ash says. "Is this really how you want to start your career in TNA?" Christy asks disgusted at this guys behavior. "Tell you what Christy give me a call sometime I'll show a good time. But I don't know what you mean. I just gave Rubix a lesson in how to destroy one part of the body before I pinned him with a perfect jackknife pin," Ash says before walking aways.**

**#Break#**

**"Give me one good reason why I should let that stand?" MVP asks as he confronts Ash backstage. Ash smirks. "Because Boss I checked the rulebook and what there say are final. And I really don't think you want to be locked up in a lawsuit about my right to work," Ash says. MVP knows he's right. "Ok boy but just remember getting here was the easy part now you are swimming with the sharks," MVP says before walking off. Ash is walking backwards smirking to himself and runs into someone. "Sorry didn't' mean it," Ash says turning around and coming face to face with Gunner. "Just so you know a friend of mine was supposed to be in this tournament. And suddenly he gets attacked backstage at an indy show," Gunner says. "Dangerous business," Ash says starting to walk off. Gunner sticks his hand out. "I know your were on that same show. I also know you were aware you were the alternate. Sou you need to know I'll be watching you boy," Gunner says. "Good watch me. Watch me go right to the top," Ash says.**

**_Please review_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ash was warming up backstage tonight was his first official match on the roster. "Excuse me my lord," Spud says moving behind him. "You need something man?" Ash asks. "Yes I need you sign a petition to get rid of that thug MVP and give full control back to Madame Dixie Carter," Spud says. "Let me just ask who else has signed it?" "Well I have and Ethan said he would later… although that was two weeks ago. The fact though is all it need is just one more name to really get it rolling," Spud says. "No," Ash says. Spud takes a deep breath. "I know what is going on your the young boy as they say in Japan. You don't want to risk making a bad impression but if you sign I will give a twenty dollar bill," Spud says. "No," Ash says. "Look you don't have to sign your name… put down Sanada's name," Spud says. "Alright," Ash says taking the money and writing not he paper," Spud grabs it and runs off. "Joke's on him I signed it Spud is an idiot," Ash thinks. Kenny King walks into the room. "Well kid its your lucky night your are teaming with me," Kenny says. "So who are we facing?" "Sanada and Tigre Uno and I win I pin Sanada I am getting my title shot," Kenny says walking off. Ash smile. "Yeah someone is getting a title shot Kenny boy. But it sure as hell isn't going to be you," Ash thinks.

#Break#

"Mike we might be about to debut of the next great tag team we got the king of the night and the man teaming up," Taz says as Kenny King makes his entrance. "Is Campbell really going with that nick name?" Mike asks. Ash's music starts to play. "And his tag team partner Ash…"The Great" Campbell," Christy Hemme announces reading the new nick name Ash has submitted. Ash takes his time getting to the ring but finally does. "And there opponent first from Tijuana Mexico he is Tigre Uno and his tag team parter from Japan he is current TNA X-Division Champion Sanada," Christy announces as the two men make there entrance together. "Well interesting this team that just faced off in a great three match series comes out together while there opponents each wanted there own entrance," Mike points out. Tigre Uno will starts for his team and Ash for his. The bell rings and the two men circle each other before locking up. Uno gets a head lock but Ash escapes to one of his own. Tigre escapes and locks the headlock in a again. Ash counters regains control and than blocks Tigre's attempt at a revisal "HA!" Ash taunts before Tigre picks him up for a belly to back suplex. Ash gets up and takes a spin kick that knocks him back down. Ash rolls over and tags in Kenny. Sanada tags in for his team. "Let me handle this rookie," Kenny says. Lockup by King and Sanada. Kenny gets a hammer lock that is quickly reversed into a hammer lock for Sanada. Kenny counters back into control Sanada positions and gets a modified firemen's carry take down. Kenny gets up and goes for a clothesline that is ducked and takes German suplex before Sanada hits a staining moonsault. Count of one count of two. Kenny kicks out.

Tag back to Tigre Uno. Sanada holds Kenny so Tigre can hits a diving double sledge to his back. Kenny rolls out of the ring. Suicide dive from Tigre Uno takes Kenny out. Ash goes for a running kick on the apron Uno sees it coming catches the leg and pulls Ash down. "And it's been all Tigre Uno and Sanada in this one so far Taz," Mike says. Kenny and Ash get back up. Kenny rolls into the ring and tags in Ash who had just managed to get back to the corner. Uno charges at Ash but takes a a big knee to the gut. Snap suplex by Ash who than climbs to the second rope and drops a knee. Ash covers count of one, count of two. Uno kicks out rolls to his corner and tags in Sanada. Sanada comes for a springboard fore am but Ash hits a drop kick as he is coming down. Ash picks Sanada up and and gives him a gut wrench suplex and than tags in Kenny. Ash hold Sanada so Kenny can hit a running kick. Ash out before the referee counts five. Cradle suplex by King and than tag back to Ash. Ash hits a back breaker and Kenny with a leg drop as Ash holds Sanada. Ash whips Sanada into the corner and follows up with a running knee. Snap mare and than a big kick to the back by Ash before tagging in Kenny and hits a running knee to the ground Sanada's face. King covers count of one counts of two. King to the ropes and hits a spring board clothesline when Sanada gets back up. Another cover by Kenny, count of one count of two, Tigre Uno makes the save. The referee forces Uno back.

Ash in so he and King can hit a double suplex. Kenny leaves but not before clapping his hands to fake a tag. The referee turns around and sees Ash pounding on Sanada but lets it stand. Ash uses the ropes to choke Sanada breaks on four and distracts the referee so Kenny can do it behind his back. "Some great team work by Campbell and King in this match," Taz says. Ash pulls Sanada up and sets for a move and hits a gut buster. Kenny tags himself in and covers count of one count of two. Ash pulls him off. "What are you doing?" Ash yells. "My pin rookie," Kenny yells before shoving Ash. Ash shoves him back. Tag to Tigre Uno and he homes in with with diving hurricanrana on Kenny. Count of one count count of two. Shinning Wizard by Ash to break up the pin. Ash pulls Kenny back to there corner so he can tag in legally. Ash to the top roes and hits a cross body on Uno. Count of one count of two. Sanada makes the save. Kenny back up and he nails Sanada with a back heel kick. Kenny pulls Sanada up but takes time to taunt him so he winds up taking a firemen's carry cutter from the X-Division champion.

Ash hits a lariat to the back of Sanada's head. Uno is up and nails Ash with a running dropkick. Uno to the top and hits the Saber tooth splash on Ash. Count of one, count of two, Kenny makes the save. All four men get up the referee forces Sanada and Kenny out of the ring since they aren't legal. Uno goes to put Ash in the Mexican surfboard but Ash gets the ropes before he can get a hold of the hands. "That's good ring awareness by Ash Campbell," Taz says. Tag to Sanada who comes who gets up for a Tiger Suplex. Ash bases out and turns it into a victory roll, Count of one, count of two, Kenny breaks it up. "What the hell are are you doing?" Ash yells. Kenny is back on the apron and tags himself back in. Kenny sets for the coronation but Ash chop blocks him. Ash pulls Kenny up and than gives him an omega driver. "Oh he planted on his head," Taz says. Moonsault by Sanada and he covers count of one count of two count of three.

Sanada and Uno take a second to celebrate there win before leaving. Ash gets a microphone. "Kenny I know you can't hear me right since you unconscious but when you wake up and wonder why your neck is clicking it real simple. You pissed me off. King of the Night? More like king of jobbers!" Ash yells before tossing down the microphone and walking off. "This guy just care about anyone else," Mike says as Ash walks off.

#Break#

Backstage MVP in his office as Kenny King burst in holding his neck. "Did you see that out there?" Kenny asks in pain. "You mean you being an awful tag team partner," MVP says. He's not a fan of Ash right now but he could understand why the kid had snapped. "I want a match with the rookie next week," Kenny demands pounding on the desk. "Next week's show is booked," MVP says. "Well add us to something. No body disrespects me like that," Kenny says. MVP knows if he doesn't do something Kenny and Ash could wind up brawling backstage. "Alright I will add you to tag match and make it a six person tag," MVP says.

#Break#

"So wait now we are teaming with Kenny King to take on Angelina, Velvet, and Campbell?" Gail Kim asks Madison Rayne. "That's what I've been told," Madison says. "Can we trust King?" Gail asks. "I think he's so pissed off at Campbell he won't care about us or the Beautiful People," Madison says. On the monitor in the Knockouts dressing room they see a camera man has found Ash. "Ash, Kenny King is pretty upset with you are you worried?" The camera man asks. "I just want to say to my sister who is about to graduate high school I'm so happy for you and proud," Ash says. "That isn't what I asked. "I know it isn't what you asked. But Kenny King doesn't matter so your question doesn't matter. Next week I"m going to drop him on his head with the Omega Driver. And if he's stupid enough to try again I'll do it again," Ash says. "Gotta give the kid credit he's got people talking," Madison says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Angelina Love and Velvet Sky were backstage with Ash before there match. Angelina starts to talk, "alright lets make something clear the most important thing in this match is…" "Gold," Ash says. "Exactly," Velvet says. "I'm just trying to make it clear," Ash says. "See kid now that is the right attitude. Truth is your lucky to be get a chance to team with us," Angelina says. "But the important thing its to protect Angelina so neither Gail or Madison can get another title shot," Velvet says. "Drop the price a little," Ash says. "WHAT?" Angelina and Velvet both say turning around to face him for the first time. "Do you two mind I'm on the phone," Ash says coving his mouth piece. "I wouldn't pay that much for twenty new boots," Ash says into his phone. Angelina takes the phone and disconnects the call. "LIsten rookie…" "Fist I'm not a rookie. I've been doing this a while now so I'm no rookie. Second I don't care what your goals are I'm only in this match because MVP booked it," Ash says before walking off.

#Break#

"Well Mike there doesn't appear to be much chemistry between The Beautiful People and Ash Campbell," Mike Tenay says as Gail and Madison make there entrance with Britney coming with them. "This is hard for me Mike I really like Ash he's a up and comer but I love the Beautiful People," Taz says. Kenny King makes his entrance looking extra pissed off. "Well how do you feel about what Campbell did to this guy last week his own partner?" Mike asks. "To fair Mike fi I had dime for ever tag partner I ever had I didn't like I could retire," Taz says. "He didn't just dislike him he picked him up and dropped him on his head," Mike says. "Quite!" Taz says as the Beautiful People's music starts to play and they make there entrance. "And there parter Ash… I'm Going to kill Kenny Campbell," Christy Hemme announces as Ash comes out. "I don't think that nickname is going to last either," Taz says. King is pissed and gets right in Ash's face when he climbs into the ring. The referee forces Kenny back. Angelina wants Ash to start for there team but he refuses so Velvet will start instead. Gail will start for her team.

Lock up and Gail takes Velvet down with a side head lock. Velvet escapes but Gail give her an arm drag. Velvet rolls over to her corner and tags Angelina. Gail tags Madison. Big clothesline by Madison and than a DDT. Angelina crawls to her corner and tags Ash. Kenny tags in. Ash ducks a few of Kenny lock up and attempts and tags Velvet. Ash bails out of the ring. "I"m so smart," Ash says. Madison tags back in. Drop kick by Madison and she covers count of one count of two, Velvet kicks at two. Arm wringer into a wrist lock by Madison but she is to close to the heel corner and Angelina reaches in to pull her hair and than snaps her jaw on the rope. German suplex by Velvet count of count of two Madison kicks at two. Tag to Angelina tags in and hits the botox injection. Velvet comes back in and they hit the double team elbow drop. Angelina covers count of one count of two, Gail breaks up the pin. Velvet sends Gail to the floor but this gives Kenny a chance to come in the ring pull Madison to there corner and tag in legally.

Ash sees this happening and knowing he is now legal spring boards in with forearm taking Kenny down. "That's a big time heads up play there by Ash Campbell," Taz points out. Ash hits a neck breaker and covers count of one, count of two, Kenny kicks out. Ash waits for Kenny to sit up and hits a rolling neck snap. Ash pulls Kenny up and locks in an abdominal stretch. Angelina has dropped down to the floor and takes Ash's hand to help him get move leverage. Gail Kim sees this and goes to break it up. Velvet and Madison join in and all four knockouts fight on the floor. Ash is distracted by this. Spinning heel kick to the back of the head by Kenny followed by the cradle suplex. The fight has broken up and Ash tags in Angelina as Kenny tags in Madison. Head scissors takedown by Madison followed by a senton.

Madison sets up for the scissors stomp but Velvet comes in. Velvet goes to drop an elbow by Madison moves. Kick by Madison on Velvet sends her out of the ring. Angelina grabs Madison and goes for the lights out but Madison hooks the rope so Angelina hits the mat hard. Tag to Gail Kim. Toronto slam by Gail and she covers. counts of one count of two, Angelina kicks at two. Angelina is able to get over and tag Velvet. Shoulder block by Velvet misses allowing Gail to roll her up for two. Ash tags back into the match. "Ash doesn't look to happy with his partners," Mike says. King back into the ring and they lock up. Arm drag by King. Ash kips up and lands a big leg kick. Kenny answers back with a knife edge chop. Ash with two more leg kicks and than a switch kick to the chest. Kenny goes down. Ash uses the ropes to choke him. and Ash breaks before going right back to it. Ash breaks again. German suplex with a bridge by Ash, count of one, count of two. King kicks out. Ash goes to to pull Kenny up but he gets a small package, count of one count of two Ash kicks out.

Velvet Sky in and low blows Kenny when the referee is dealing with Ash who is clamming Kenny pulled his tights. Jack knife pin by Ash count of one count of two, Kenny kicks out. Ash again distracts the referee and Angelina comes in to low blow Kenny. Gail and Madison and seen enough and go after the Beautiful people. Ash who been distracting the referee goes to superkick King. Kenny sees the move coming and ducks. "OH NO!" Mike yells as Ash nails Madison right in the face. Ash is stunned by what he did and Kenny school boys him and holds the tights count of one count of two count of three. "The winner Kenny King, Gail Kim, and Madison Rayne." Kenny jumps out of the ring celebrating as Gail checks on Madison. Ash rolls out of the ring and walks up the ramp as Angelina and Velvet yells at him.

#Break#

Backstage Ash removes his tape and tosses it into a trash can. "Ash any comment on what happened?" The cameraman asks him. "Just leave me alone," Ash says. "We just want to get a few words about the match," The cameraman says. Ash shoves past him. And walks right into Gunner. "What your still watching me?" Ash asks. "Yeah I am," Gunner says.


End file.
